


【魚咩】亡羊補牢

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】亡羊補牢

好亮。

風清歌瞪著雙眼，後腦隱隱作痛。裝滿綠豆殼的硬枕，現代人早就枕不慣，更何況是他這種打小睡慣了羽絨枕的都市孩子。

其實這枕頭也不常受到主人寵幸，平時躺在櫥櫃裡，說是他來了才拿出來的，那之前究竟有沒有其他人用過？風清歌沒打算問，持風也不會犯傻引這種話題。

下腹被什麼輕輕癢癢掃過，大概是另一個人的衣角。唐門可能習慣了慢條斯理，邊做邊解衣，搞得每次他迅速脫了上衣褲子，坐在床畔時，都覺得自己像個急色鬼。

──這上面應該有個吊扇，或者吸頂燈之類的。日光燈管真是沒品味。

風清歌盯著天花板沉默了會兒．蹭的一下坐起，拉上褲子。

「我去買菸。」

「嗯？」

不給對方多問一句的時間，風清歌反身拉上門，踩著拖鞋啪啪啪地出了持風的小公寓。

將近凌晨，天色還是暗沉沉的。他深吸了一口空氣，冷冽從氣管灌進肺裡，好像把方才躁動的心和腦袋都冷卻了一點。

剛脫了衣服結果對象跑了，那傢伙就算表面上修養再好，也會忍不住爆粗口吧？風清歌想著，不小心就在萬籟俱寂的巷子裡笑出聲來，趕緊拿手遮了嘴，快步離開。

有時他會特別嫉妒持風，那樣悠然自我的性子，只有在競技場上才顯出熱烈野性。這個唐門，跟落葉、阿越不一樣，跟自己不一樣，即使清風望月的人們包括奶媽全是些血液裡泡滿狂性的 DPS ，但持風就是不一樣。

他是一頭無所畏懼的虎鯨，游刃有餘穿梭於這充滿 818 的渾水江湖裡，冷眼看遍所有人的笑話，轉身翻騰就全甩在身後。

──而老子活像趕著千里送的睿智，媽的。

風清歌默默腹誹，掏出打火機，蹲在超商門口抽起菸來。他一時意氣，壓根忘了帶手機或錢包，到了店前才發現啥都買不了，手機還是因為開始之前要阻止持風無窮無盡地水群，把自己跟他的一起收了扔進床頭櫃去了。

他身上向來不大缺菸，但現下也只剩那麼一根。前段時間花錢太兇，要不是父親背著母親、不時就溜進他房裡扔條菸，怕是要因為吃土而被迫戒菸了。

「呼。」

白霧在冷空氣中特別明顯，像純陽宮最高那座峰頂瀰漫的輕霧，風清歌只會直男截圖，但光是把角色停在那兒就特別舒服。

打進線下之前，親友看他直播，笑他果然是直男，唯有直男才會賣腐賣得毫無心理負擔。與他相比，持風還更像個情場高手，不動聲色地躲開他一切心機，卻又總在想不到的時機，猝不及防蘇他一臉。

這種時候，粉絲會嘻嘻地圍觀阿胎楞住，更加喜愛這個平時又皮又暖、卻也有腹黑一面的砲哥，朝著他喊魚魚可愛！留他愣愣地看著彈幕，雙手在鍵盤上頓了又頓，不知如何是好，只能乾巴巴語音一句「 cnm 」，然後無奈地聽持風那頭止不住地笑。

風清歌何等機巧，老早知道這些妹子們愛看什麼，卻從來不得要領，也許是方法出了問題；也或許是對方更加巧詐，滑溜溜的魚總是抓不住，逼得他在線下碰頭那刻，開始變本加厲，屏幕都攔不了的「奸情」如雨水漫溢出來，粉絲捂著嘴看，在不知名的地方瘋狂刷屏。

誰知道最終脫了序，當他難耐地喘著，被男人按在了飯店浴室的牆上，才發覺佈下網子的從來都是唐門，而自己，是網中的肥羊。

－－我嫉妒你。

風清歌記得自己在掙扎未果時對持風這樣嘶吼，喉嚨乾渴，花灑溫熱的水零落滴入他口中，與他的、持風的唾液混在一塊兒，喘息與痛吟間翻來覆去都是這句，可他忘了持風回了什麼、或者根本沒有回應。後半夜的記憶隨著發燒與隔日的鬧肚子混雜失序，只剩下咬著牙與天羅離經奔馳在青竹書院，折騰難熬卻榮耀的十五分鐘。

他嫉妒持風初試啼聲便聲名大噪；嫉妒他不刻意低調卻有個低調的好名聲；嫉妒他粉絲急遽增加卻不甚在意、說話坦率直白反而更受歡迎；嫉妒他就算沒有這一切，也擁有一眾親友，在劍三江湖裡結伴同遊、快意瀟灑。

──嫉妒持風看穿自己機關算盡，笑著將他拆吃入腹，依然清風明月，即使不若君子，仍有俠士灑脫。

持風是個真正的玩家，真實的社會中人，與早就無法以純粹之心享受遊戲的他們，都不一樣。

那自己又為什麼要在慘敗之後，懷著如此微妙、連自己都唾棄的灰敗心理，千里迢迢跑來這人生地不熟，就為了把自己送給對方……不，這樣說的話真的是千里送了，媽耶──就為了跟對方睡上一晚，還是個做愛前一秒都在堅持水群的傢伙？

風清歌入神地思考著，嘴上叼的菸燒了大半，灰燼在石子地上灑成星星點點，超商的店員探出頭來看了下，這大半夜的店裡沒客人，店外倒是有個怪裡怪氣的。

持風揣著件夾克，兩隻手機塞在兜裡，走過一個又一個路燈下。他知道風清歌會去哪兒，但遠遠地在街口看見那抹身影時，還是忍不住嘆氣。

這個人，手機都不帶，如果是刻意要搞失蹤，那他也只是個小市民，上哪兒找人呀。

風清歌對他的到來渾然不覺，低著頭不知在想什麼，嘴裡的菸早就燒到只剩一截濾嘴，他不想去猜到底有多少毒氣進了他的肺，伸手拍了拍羊肩：「你這是在等早上貨車來了給菸補貨？」

對方抖了抖，才發現自己身上有多冷似地，抬眼看見他猛地站起，馬上又因為蹲了太久踉蹌了下，被他一把收進懷裡。

方才碰他時，就察覺這人體溫偏低了。持風無奈地圈住風清歌腰身，單手甩開夾克覆在他身上，忍不住又嘴貧：「菸呢？」

風清歌被圈著，也沒力氣爭辯，悶悶地把臉埋在他肩頭，說：「菸在你口袋裡。」

持風一笑，掏出手機塞到他掌心，看他有氣無力地走進超商裡，頂著店員「你終於捨得進來啦？」的眼神買了幾包菸，又慢騰騰走回來。

「走吧。」

唐門瞄了眼手機屏幕，半夜一點鐘，為了一個撩了就跑的男人追出家門，又頂著冷空氣跟他散步回家，若是跟以前的自己說這事，估計會被笑死。

這傢伙大概不曉得自己多麼過份吧，特地從上海過來，衣衫不整躺到他床上，肌膚都開始染上情動的緋紅，眼神卻是異常地涼薄，惹得他也特別起勁，卻在扒了衣服準備扒褲子的時候沒頭沒腦地溜了，是個男人都會生氣。

但他趁著從床頭櫃裡挖出兩隻手機時，安定了情緒。想起風清歌清涼的眼神，的確是不太對勁。

這個劍純，縱使有著冷靜的大局觀與抓點能力，卻從來不能在外表顯出他想要的高冷姿態。道長的出塵飄逸，只存在遊戲裡，風清歌本人就是個話嘮又好面子的凡人。

因此他才決定出門找人，否則一個成年的大男人何必還得別人像個憂心的老媽子亦步亦趨跟著？

持風瞇起眼，光明正大觀察走在身邊的劍純。風清歌懨懨地踢著拖鞋走，依這種步法，大概走到他家時拖鞋就要壞了，夾克鬆鬆地掛在肩上，幸得這人肩寬腰窄，名副其實的衣架子；盯著路面的雙眼還是冷淡的，像做 BP 時不帶任何情感的理性，偏偏就是這種神色，太過冷靜彷彿陌生人，點燃他滿身情火。

他懷疑自己是不是個被虐狂，或許男人基因裡都有一點討打，送上門的不當回事，高傲睥睨的才是真絕色。

──這個疑惑持續得不長久，在他重新把風清歌推上床之後，大概就啵一聲消失在空氣裡了。

風清歌居然還是掙扎，持風以為在第一次之後，他就打消了這個念頭，畢竟那次他們的經驗都不算愉快，兩個一米八的男人在飯店不算大的浴室裡纏抱拉扯，做愛做得像打仗，還差點拆了人家浴簾，風清歌這種在某些方面特別有眼色的人，之後就懂得識時務了。

他俯下去吻對方白皙的後頸，風清歌一頓，停了幾秒，又開始掙動，卻像是不太確定，遲疑地扯著床單，持風腦內迅速掠過什麼，嘴角一勾，扳過他臉，沿著額角輕輕吻下來。

額，眼，頰，鼻頭，耳垂，嘴唇。

風清歌就不動了。他半斂著眼一邊吻著，一邊感覺到拂在臉上的鼻息漸快，一個小時前曾經的緋紅又回到了劍純臉上，那雙眼睛上挑著看他，不是太冷，帶著點迷茫。

你在煩惱什麼？持風在心底問。這人與這個圈子的彎彎繞繞，他從點頭答應入隊開始，就沒打算摻合，然而一入江湖深似海，他只能保住自己的底限，顧不了隊友的境遇。

他知道風清歌一直在看著自己，觀察自己與粉絲互動的方式，也觀察清風望月裡每一個人在什麼時候，最能得粉絲的喝采或調侃。這個人，到底該說是聰明或者笨拙，模仿的痕跡拙劣，卻令人不忍拆穿，反而生出莫名的保護慾。

－－問我為什麼喜歡風清歌的話，並不是因為他表現出來的那些，而是因為他很努力想讓自己「像是這樣的人」。

在等待錄節目的時候，他滑著手機和身旁的粉絲聊天，在某一個其他人都恰巧暫離的時刻，有個妹子靜靜移過來，跟他聊起風清歌。原本持風以為這又是個「 CP 粉」，於是漫不經心水群，沒料到卻聽見了這番話。

他抬頭想多與她說些什麼，去而復返的人們紛紛回到座位，圍起他閒話家常，他再也辨認不出誰是認認真真說了那些話的妹子。

大師賽期間他們齊心合力，共同奪冠。

除此之外，沒人幫得了誰。

持風不只一次看到風清歌站在廊上、或牆角、或門後、或電梯前，拍拍清衣的肩，也許拈著菸，一派輕鬆地說著什麼。

他們其實都知道他們的隊長和劍純在經歷什麼，卻也只有這兩人彼此稍稍理解對方的痛苦。人類能設身處地，卻永遠無法完整體會另一人的感受。

持風自然懂得風清歌不好受，懂得他因何試著模仿隊友，改變自己的面貌，想方設法做一個不像自己的人。只是一切都似隔霧看景，朦朧一片，只能參得隱約，他亦不曾打算深入理解，畢竟隊友最多是朋友，而朋友再密切也各有隱私，何況他與風清歌，最多就是隊友了。

直到放任自己對風清歌出手的那日，持風才明白，他遠遠沒有自己以為的那樣理智。

「你真的很……煩人。」風清歌雙眼緊閉，僵硬地任他解開自己的鈕扣。不曉得為什麼，這次前來，劍純穿上了淺藍色的襯衫、煙灰色的長褲，與落葉的俊雅不同，風清歌像個學生，到車站接他時，持風錯覺自己嗅見了校園林蔭道的清新。

「嗯？上次不是說嫉妒，這就煩人了？」

「操……原來你記得。」

「我一直很清醒，記性也挺好。也記得你叫得很好聽。」

「臭鯨魚！」

「我是田螺。」

唐門無賴地笑著，低首吻住劍純乳尖，頭上一聲抽氣，立刻沒了聲音，想必是那人又用手背捂嘴，死命不讓自己出聲。他伸著舌尖吻逗，伸手去使力拉開，果不其然，風清歌右手背上齒痕青紫，就差沒咬破出血。

「一個職業打遊戲的，還這麼不愛惜自己的手。」大師賽冠軍唐門嚴厲批評，他的劍純隊友別過了臉去，試圖咬住嘴唇不讓低吟洩出來，一面還要哼哼著抗議：「皮肉傷而已又不影響操作……」

「這樣嗎？」

長褲一下被褪到腳踝，比他年幼的男人揚著粉絲們喜歡的可愛笑容，敲慣了鍵盤的指尖抓著節奏在他下身跳點，隔著薄薄的底褲布料，鍛鍊有素的指腹勁道清晰得悚人。熟悉而細微的恐懼從腳底竄上來，伴隨著可恥的興奮感，風清歌輕輕扭動了一下，假裝只是剛好配合持風流暢地卸除自己的底褲。

──那這也是皮肉傷了，嗯？鋼鐵漢子不許喊疼哦。

持風在他耳畔呢喃，流氓至極，手下熟練地潤滑按摩擴張，感覺已經不是自己的身體，風清歌頭腦發熱，他永遠無法適應這異樣的侵入感，不舒坦，卻又不致太過難受──尷尬而違和，因為知道接下來會發生什麼，更令人難以忍耐。

傾瀉進來的液體是冰涼的，很快就與體溫同化，伴隨修長手指耐心而溫柔的戳揉。這都是什麼跟什麼，方才我明明還在思考自己幹嘛跑來這裡給人上，現在卻覺得又煩又期待，我是不是賤啊……他張開腿讓那人架到肩上，擰眉閉眼，像每次被朋友扯去坐過山車，到了最高處總是要後悔自己為什麼硬要逞強，像不像個男人又如何，然後尖叫著直面逃避不了的墜落。

「嗚！……」

持風一口氣進入了他最裡面。風清歌眼眶撐大，淚水立刻就聚集成滴，出生以來從未承受過的陌生鈍痛逼得他鬆口，那人還喘著氣俯在他耳邊帶笑：「我褲子都脫了，你卻跑了。男人硬生生憋了這麼久……你知道的。」

知道個屁！他恨恨的張嘴，卻只能隨著對方猛烈的進攻發出急促而不成調的哭喘，混著氣息的呻吟更像嘆息，卻在每個尾端拔高，彷彿鳥雀的歌聲。

持風覆在他身上，扛著兩條大長腿還忍不住想去擁抱他。他的劍純唱歌很好聽，線上線下不停的逼逼好聽，恨恨地小聲粗口好聽，這樣帶著鼻音嗚咽地喊他名字，最是好聽。

「持……持風、持風……嗚……」

「我幹嘛……我是豬吧……一頭熱跑來、操！」

「臭魚魚！嗚嗚……」

風清歌含混不清地咒罵，腦子早已被痛感快感弄得一團亂，全不知道自己在說什麼，被對方抱著坐起來就順勢緊緊地抱住他半邊膀子，沒有指甲也要恨恨地在寬厚的背上留下幾條爪子印。

持風揉揉他柔軟汗溼的髮頂，抓著角度再次滑入窒暖的甬道，舒服地發出喟嘆。這個漂亮男人看似拼了命在抗拒他，內裡卻最是誠實，熱切焦急地包裹住侵略者，邀請他再深一點、更深一點，直到突破心防，直到他們終於能從裡到外真正地擁抱彼此。

「你說要來，我一直在等你的。遊戲也沒上，就等你。」

「下次我去找你吧，去上海玩。」

「我隨時去的，你可不許嫌煩啊。」

律動慢慢地緩下，像船舶在靜海，長途車上引人安眠的頻率。他抱著他，摩挲細細突出的肩胛骨。

你不需要嫉妒我，只要作「風清歌」就好。

因為真心喜歡你的人，凝視的是你偽飾背後真實的模樣，包括光明與黑暗，包括高傲與軟弱，包括小心翼翼、渴望被愛卻緊閉雙唇的倔強。

──就因為你是這樣的人，我才會被你吸引。

他知道風清歌快到點了，「溫柔」地伸手去幫助他，劍純喉間吟出滿足的嚶嚀，溫熱灑在了他倆之間。

「舒服嗎？換我了。」持風握著他的腰加快了抽插的頻率，低吼一聲，拔出來射在了早先鋪好的浴巾上。他們沒套了，剛才還忘了順便買。

劍純仍在失神狀態，乖乖地窩在他肩頸，無意識地拿額頭蹭他。持風把他的手拉過來，齒痕稍微淡了些，就更顯出瘀青的色澤，他摟著人艱難地往床旁桌櫃挪，挪了一下又停住。

「瘀青是冷敷還是熱敷呀？」

「不知道……」風清歌懶懶地應，也沒要坐起來的意思，就這樣像隻熊貓掛在他身上。他想起劍三裡的熊貓掛寵，莫名覺得這個傢伙形象又可愛了幾分。

「你這得處理一下的，傷了手彈琴也不好看。」

「有什麼關係，我都好幾年沒彈了。」

「我去你家，你彈給我聽吧。」

風清歌倏地離開他胸膛，聲音都大了幾分：「你要來我家？」

熊貓，不，綿羊掛寵沒了，持風頓時覺得有點涼。

「我剛才不是說過了嗎？」

「你……」光溜溜的劍純不知所措地瞪著他，抓了抓頭髮：「我以為我聽錯……我以為你隨便說的。」

「你以為什麼？我們在戀愛，互相是應該的。」

「戀……啊！？」

唐門把跳起來的劍純按回床上，翻身又回到上對下的角度。風清歌仰望著他，大大的雙眼裡寫的不只是驚恐，還有一些說不清道不明的情緒。

「難道不是嗎？好吧，我們重新來過。」

持風托起他的臉。

「－－風清歌，我喜歡你。你呢？」

──你要來的時候，記得提前幾天打電話啊，我給你訂車票和飯店。

──吃的呢？你不會給我點外賣吧。

──啊？當然是去外面吃呀，我是這麼小氣的人嗎？

──阿姨給蹭頓飯的話，也是可以的。

──臭不要臉，你怕是會吃垮我家！

風清歌笑罵，搭上車之前，又回頭看了他好幾眼。持風笑著揮手，心裡覺得暖洋洋的，誰料得到這個成天強調自己是大男人的傢伙，放下防備之後會變得這麼甜。

明明是跟男人談感情，卻同時感受到了寵女朋友的心情。風清歌依舊死要面子，但不知怎地，在顯而易見的逞強外還多了幾分嬌憨。

在車站附近買了點吃的，準備搭公車回家。手機在褲袋裡振動了幾下，持風艱難地把幾個塑料袋換到另外一隻手，掏出來看。

「記得吃飯，你變瘦很多了。」

好的，風媽媽。

「我的刮鬍刀好像忘在你那裡了，下次順便給我帶過來吧。」

哦？持風回想了下，出門之前好像是在洗手台上看到了。

「我可能」

……？

打到一半？持風握緊拉環，頂住一個被顛得撞過來的老婆婆，婆婆連聲道謝，他綻出個特別甜的微笑表示不用在意，逗得老人家眼睛一亮，拉著他問他有沒有對象啦？要不要給他介紹呀？

持風哭笑不得，眼看快到站了，好生應對了幾句就逃下車，塑料袋都差點被擠破了。匆忙中塞進兜裡的手機又振動起來，他喘了口氣，本打算到家再看，忍不住還是拿了出來。

「也滿喜歡你的吧……」

後面連續跟上幾個亂七八糟的表情包，想被看到又不想被看到的心情一覽無遺。他往上滑回去，看了又看，渾然不覺自己嘴角越揚越高，路過幾個少女疑惑地瞄眼，加快腳步匆匆走過。

一時沒注意讓這隻羊跳出了柵欄，幸好現在牢牢抓回來了。亡羊補牢，也得把最重要的羊抓回來，才有付出的價值呀。

他挑了個賣萌比心的魚寶寶表情發回去，沒注意發錯了對象，老年策藏以相隔不差一秒的冒頭發了幾個問號，隊長緊接在後。

最後是一只頭上開著小花的羊蹦蹦跳跳。

「？？？？？？」藏劍。

「？？？？？？」天策。

「…………」五毒。

「哈哈哈……」持風忍不住蹲在路邊笑起來。

這可怎麼辦，風清歌仍未回到上海，他已經開始期待下一次的見面了。


End file.
